


All We Need

by Rubynye



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonmonogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Poe wakes up for no good reason.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey/Rose Tico, Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	All We Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



> Written for Dreamiflame in the 2020 May the 4th Be With You challenge. This is a bonbon where I would have liked to provide a whole meal, but I do hope you enjoy it!

A curling wisp of chill vibrates down Poe’s spine, shaking him suddenly awake for no good reason.

He startles all over, eyelids flying up, heart banging against his ribs, blood thundering in his ears. But even BB-8 is still at her charging station, shining her soft powered-down light; everything around Poe is quiet and dim and warm, especially the solid arm across his waist and the broad hand curled under his wrist. Everything is peaceful, especially Finn’s beautiful face smooth in sleep. Poe takes a slow deep breath, rich with Finn’s scent, and another, and just watches the curves of Finn’s lush lips and closed eye and full forehead as he wills his blood to stop racing and his heart to drop out of hyperdrive, as he hopes his pointless startle doesn’t set off Finn’s trained instincts. 

But Finn keeps sleeping, breathing steady as the tides on Yavin IV, and slowly his calm starts to seep back into Poe. Heartbeat by heartbeat, inhale by exhale, as Poe watches Finn sleep, his pounding heart eases down to a comfortable pace, his hectic alarm ebbs away, feels every gentle press of warm skin and solid flesh wherever they touch from shoulders down to ankles. Poe remembers, first in bare words and then in welling confidence, that there’s no nighttime attacks anymore, no reason to roll out of bed straight into his boots, no action urgent enough to throw himself into. Just the hard steady worthwhile work of rebuilding society, day by day, and nights with his bed full of love.

He remembers, as he watches the slow rise and fall of Finn’s broad chest, the glint of his mother’s ring on its chain around Finn’s neck, the tender shadows pooled just above, that now he’s got all the time he never dared hope for, not least to look at Finn, if he can bear not to touch. He always wants to touch Finn, has from the first moment the anonymous stormtrooper marching him to likely death ducked them into an alcove and pulled off that helmet, revealing his earnest, sweat-shiny, beautiful face. Slipping his gaze along Finn’s bare shoulder and strong neck where he’d like to gently run his fingers, Poe feels his hands relaxing out of crimped fists, falling open between Finn’s heart and his. He looks down at the indistinct silhouette of his hand, knuckles lightly brushing Finn’s skin, and watches it lift almost under its own command to brush as lightly as he can along the irresistible curve of Finn’s cheek. Finn’s eyelashes shiver, his lips apart another micron or three, and Poe feels his pull back just as inevitably into a smile.

Then Finn’s eyelids crimp and Poe yanks back his erring hand, pulling in a breath to whisper an apology, but Finn doesn’t open his eyes wide, doesn’t tense all over into split-second wakefulness. His lids barely lift, showing the smallest glint as Finn glances towards the door a half second before it opens.

Rey stands there, her arm around Rose’s waist, Rose’s silky head resting on her upper arm. Rose is clearly asleep on her feet, and the corner of Finn’s mouth twitches upwards for just a moment before his eyelids drop fully shut again. Rey smiles, small and soft, as she carries Rose in with her, and Poe can’t help but smile hopefully at her as he pushes his elbow beneath him.

She flicks her sparkling eyes to him, her eyebrows sharpening as she pushes her upraised finger against her lips, and a tiny patch of warmth ignites inside him, propelling his eyebrows together as he defiantly sticks his tongue out. That wins him her grin, bright in the dimness even half-hidden by her hand, before she reaches to grab the desk chair and lift it a step closer. Having had his say, Poe settles back down, snuggling a little closer to Finn as he watches Rey peel Rose out of her boots and coveralls, holding her up with invisible extra hands and murmuring gently in her ear as she sets Rose’s clothes on the chair. Rose’s eyelids barely flicker, her little mouth plump and slack, and Poe watches her hair tumble down around her shoulders, gleaming even in the low light, and the shift of her soft breasts inside her tank top as Rey pulls off her shirt for her, and thinks fuzzy happy not-quite-thoughts about how, among their other wonders, Rey and Finn brought her back to him.

When Rose is down to tank and underthings Rey pretty much carries her to the bed and drapes her over Finn’s back, and she immediately snuggles in, her hand curving to his shoulder, her cheek pressed behind his heart. Finn’s only reaction is a deeper breath as he tips further towards Poe, tightening his own arm momentarily around Poe’s back, burying his face in the crook of Poe’s neck.

It’s all so sweet Poe has to close his eyes a moment, and his eyelids feel distinctly heavier than before. It’s almost perfect. Just…

Rey’s smiling again when he looks up at her, unwinding her sash and dropping it on his desk, her boots tugging from her feet, one and then the other, as she pulls her trousers over the lovely curve of her bottom and down her long, long legs. She doesn’t stop at underclothes like she left Rose but peels away all her clothes until she stands bare and softly glowing in the dimness, leaving only her hair up in its three buns. Unlike how carefully she folded Rose’s clothes, she drops hers all over Poe’s floor, just to make him roll his eyes at her, which he does gleefully. 

She grins at him, but as she walks to their bed she doesn’t bounce, and truth be told Poe could sleep a little more himself, sinking gently into Finn’s warm gravity well. Rey snuggles in behind Rose, resting her cheek on Rose’s hair, and wraps an arm across both her and Finn, smiling the way she does when she eats one of her new favorite foods or stands in the rain. Another soft moment and Rey tilts her hand just enough, wiggling her fingers gently, that Poe can reach up and mesh his fingers with hers, and as she does the blanket slides up over his shoulder and hers and their lovers between them, cocooning them all together.

Rey turns her sparkling gaze to him, sleepy-eyed and serene, and Poe closes his drowsy eyes on the sight of her smile.


End file.
